Jeni
|-|Character= Jeni is a Snowshoe hare who one of Jii triplets and has lived as one of Happy Tree Town's residents, throwing practical jokes and usually seen in winter season but rarely in summer. Physical appearance Jeni has average body figure, a pair of long hare ears, a tuft hair pops out from her beanie hat, a pair of ice blue eye pupils and long eyelashes, pinkish red nose, a small stubby tail that same as her tuft though hidden by her outfit. In main outfit, she wears a dark turquoise trench coat with wool furs on the bottom and both of the hands, a beanie hat and a pair of goggles on her head, a pair of blue boots that have belts on it. The goggles can be placed on top of her head in some occasions. Personality and traits Jeni is shown to be "mischievous and spoiled but quite witty and clever when making her next moves, though in times, she will needs someone's helps to make her plans worked well." Despite being grown-up, she is surprisingly very wimp and childish, as she easily get cried even by just the little teases from her relatives and love to run around as if she is a child. Not only that she is a coward, her siblings have stating that she is quick-tempered, she can go rage to whenever her plans not worked as she planned to be. Despite her bad traits, however, Jeni is very kind and caring to her own family, mostly her father because of he is sickly weak and injured. She has holding great hatred against wolves and will shoving them into a pile of snows, until they get frostbite. |-|Relationships= In construction |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *No More Bunny Business *Pole Kringle *Wolf Kringle *Ain't It Snow Featuring *Chilly Paws *Snowball Kringle *Can't Wheel Down Appearances *In construction |-|Statistics= Fates #Pole Kringle - Skewered by Prickles' quills. #Chilly Paws - Steps on a mine. #Snowball Kringle - Suffocated. #Can’t Wheel Down - Smashes into a house. #Ain't It Snow - Frozen to death. Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts *Prickles - 1 ("Pole Kringle") *Puffy - 1 ("Can't Wheel Down" along with Paws) *Timber - 1 ("Wolf Kringle") *Slushy - 1 ("Ain't It Snow") Percentage of the elimination: 00.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *She was adopted from BlueTide's adoption elements blog. **While most of characters come from the blog have their own each elemental powers, Jeni, however in the other hand, is the only "elemental" character who never actually given power to her, as opposed to the others. Though, the creator did state that she had snow-related power, which an ability to control blizzard and snowstorm, however only at outside of Happy Tree Friends fandom. **This same goes with her relatives, as they will not be parts of Happy Tree Friends fandom but instead went to outside of it. *Despite being Snowshoe hare, her fur doesn't changed into brown even in the summer season. This has confirmed by her own creator. *She came from Canada and was born at 8th January. *Her snowball cannon was invited by The Prank Duo, hence why they are seen as friends by Jeni. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments Elementadopt.png|Her origin jeni.png|2017 jenieyesexposed.png|2017 jeni2.png|2018-2019 Episode images nomorebunnybusiness.png|Is it weird for a rabbit to have a pet rabbit? Ask the rabbit wearing rabbit slippers. poleprank.png|She is probably responsible for this. Cannotwheeldown.png|Jeni puts a prank on Paws. jenitargetpractice.png|Testing out her snow launcher. wolfkringle.png|Timber better run... Fanarts Pc_jeni_by_55xxglai_s_z_s_exx55_ddfz5hs.png|Created by Glazie Miscellaneous Snowballfight.png Seasons girls.png Summercoats.png|Jeni's summer coat. AU; her creator confirms she is always white Winter2018_wallpaper.png|Don't need to thank for joining the snowball fight. Snowbunnies.png|Jeni about to ruin Snowball's time. Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Hares Category:Lagomorph Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 103 Introductions Category:Characters with relatives Category:Foreign Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Adopted Category:Redesigned characters